The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Metals in Medicine: Interplay of Creative Chemistry and Cellular Processes will bring together an outstanding and diverse cadre of more than 150 multidisciplinary scientists from around the world in academia, industry and government to spur innovation in the discovery and application of inorganic principles to advance human health by preventing, diagnosing and treating disease. The organizers of the meeting, which will be held June 26 - July 1, 2016 at Proctor Academy in Andover, NH, have 3 specific aims: 1) Exemplify the synergistic benefits that arise from interactions of chemistry and cell biology in response to metals and metal complexes; 2) Showcase strategies to maximize the impact of inorganic approaches to medicine; 3) Encourage young scientists in this exciting and emerging field. The theme of the 2016 meeting addresses Aim 1 by emphasizing the advantages of productive interplay between biological and chemical approaches to understanding, diagnosing and treating disease. Sessions are interspersed with biologists studying Cellular Redox Regulation and chemists who both design molecular probes to interrogate these cellular processes and construct metal complexes that alter them to fight cancer, infection, and other diseases. Creative chemical approaches are showcased in sessions on Targeting Cancer and Infection with Photodynamic Compounds and Creative Approaches in Imaging Agent Design. An Emerging Analytical Methods session explores cutting edge biophysical and bio-imaging techniques applied to understand how metals and metal complexes function in cellular and animal models of disease. A session on Antimicrobial Drug Development includes scientists at the forefront of understanding metal trafficking pathways that are critical for microbial growth and that provide basic underpinnings for innovative drug development. A Neurodegeneration session, subtitled biology, pathology, chemistry and collaboration, brings together collaborators who are making remarkable advances that span basic biology to the creation of metal-based imaging agents. The session Compound to Clinic: Not lost in translation addresses Aim 2 to explore translational aspects of medicinal inorganic chemistry. Two academic scientists with experience advancing compounds discovered in their laboratories into clinical trials will precede short talks by biotech entrepreneurs to discuss strategies to bridge the 'bench to bedside' divide. To address Aim 3, 8 early-career investigators are already confirmed and an additional 4 speaking slots are reserved for junior faculty, graduate student, or postdoc attendees to be selected from submitted abstracts, resulting in 30% representation from early career investigators on the program. To encourage their inclusion in the scientific community, Discussion Tables during mealtimes will be organized to encourage informal yet intentional discussions related to Women in Science, Entrepreunership, and Navigating Job Searches. So far, 13 of 33 confirmed speakers and discussion leaders are women (40%), 45% are international, and 55% are new attendees to this GRC.